Just a Cabin Boy
by Mrs.CameronBriel
Summary: What happened after Pirates of the Caribbean 4? What ever happened to Jack, Angelica, to the blonde cabin boy, Luca, and what happens if Black Beard happens to have a brother? What happened if Luca is on his ship? Will there be romance(s) along the way? Will Jack ever sneak Red Beard's food? Read
1. Chapter 1

**This is set ater Pirates of the Caribbean 4, and is about Luca and the tyrant Red Beard,(Luca is the young, blonde boy in POTC 4)!**

*fast forward*

The Hurricanous wind blew into my face as the giant waves crashed into the giant rocks

like a sword driven by a hand, the ground crumbling beneath us to the depth of the waters.

He took her, dragged her down the hill of the cliff. She screamed struggled with all her might,

but with no prevail. "Luca!" She screamed. I ran, "Nyasia!" My grip on the knife made my knuckles

white as a ghost's. My face was full of pure white rage and determination, my blood blue.

Then,he unsheathed his sword to her neck, fear coursed through my veins. "Stop there boy, unless you

want blood spilled on the ground!" I froze, only ten feet away, tears rode down her cheeks

like men on horses. "Let go of me!" She yelled. I edged closer and he slapped her face, giving her a mark

with a red shade equivalent to his dirty beard. Her face registered shock. "Come any closer boy, and I will

cut her head off!"

He said, forcing her head high, pressing the sword's blade on her neck, drawing a few drops of deep red

blood, slowly, painfully running down her pale neck, staining it, and ruining her dress, tormenting me.

Pirates started hurrying up over here from the ship, some were natives from the island. "Uncle, don't do this!"

Angelica yelled. Jack made a face, "What she said." He stared at her niece and laughed, "You think you can

just control me like you could do with your father? Hah! But you can't dearest niece!"

It was very tense on this land, the natives and some rebellious pirates started to surround Red Beard into

a big circle, but I didn't care at all, all I saw was the red drops of blood dripping from my neck to her collar

bone, her eyes heeding a few tears in pain. He looked shocked, and a look of panic spread on his face, he

looked like he didn't know what to do, he was going to wing it, whatever he was going to do. Though he

never backed down.

He tossed Nyasia over to ride down the hill as fast as he could, a few pirates following him and natives

chasing after him. For an old man, he was faster than an angry bull! But his running tossed Nyasia over

the edge. "Nyasia!" I screamed, running after her, her hands gripped the edge of the dirt cliff…Everything

went in slow motion. I bent over to pull her up, I gripped her shaking hands in my sweaty ones. "Luca."

she said, she was slipping. If she fell, she would be ripped in half by the tall, sharp, rocks. Tears ran down

her sad face. "Luca." she whispered. I tried to keep my grip strong, her fingers started slipping one…by…one…

She slipped, everything stopped….."Nyasia!"

This is me now, but let's start from the beginning.


	2. Whipped

**Yes! I finally figured out how to work the chapter stuff! So chapter 2!**

* * *

Whip! Pain shot through my left arm as the whip lashed out, "Agh!" I cried out and fell with a shoulder plant to the dirty, wet, boards, forced to scrub harder.

The whip left a bleeding cut, it hurt like hell, but I'll survive. _Trapped_, I thought, trapped again on a bloody tyrant's ship, a tyrant whose even worse than Black Beard.

Red Beard's workers came round again, and I laid my head low, avoiding to get whipped again. I took a deep breath… but coughed of the oriole stench of the stinky ship,

stinky equipment, and stinky people. Up on the high decks came the lady…Angelica, who is also the daughter of my former tyrant… and niece of current tyrant.

She had been forced to stay here, after her father was killed/manipulates by the one and only Jack Sparrow… who also happened to be on this very ship,

and was oddly permitted to stay. Well, after Angelica gave him a small beating and a throttle of words. She stared at the sea ahead as she did at the other ship long ago.

The water, gentle, blue, waves overlapping each other in a harmonious pattern that can kill you quickly if not smart. The captain only comes out once or twice a day…

he only came out when it was important or he needed some air or something. The captain was scary as hell!… Okay maybe I exaggerated a little… but he has fiery red

beard and hair, light, clear, gray eyes, wrinkly face, and a glare that can shoot through your bone. The captain hasn't came out yet, but he will soon…

* * *

I groaned, pain shot through my left arm, and woke up. I lit my dim lantern on to see my cut bleeding again, so I put some water onto it (Don't ask where I got the water).

I groaned, my weight swinging on the hammock. "Aye mate, you okay?" I looked to my right, to find my friend Dylan, rubbing the sleep off his eyes, Dylan…

who looked like a four year old when he slept. Dylan, that befriended me when I had arrived on this ship. Dylan, who had been trapped on this ship for two whole years,

I felt bad for him,,, but he was strong, Dylan was strong. My limbs started to shake, god I was tired, my mind spun. "I got whipped." I said. "I saw that." Luis…

he had came here three months after me, I had stayed a whole year on this ship. I looked over at Luis, he had dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, but a bright smile. Of the three,

he was the funniest, the one who always cheered us up, the one of us three who laughed the most. He said he was from around Spain, and he got captured when he was

dropping some cargo off on the ship and got taken away to here, when the workers caught him. He yawned and fell back, "I'm drowsed, g'night." He said, quickly falling asleep.

I looked over to find Dylan fast asleep too already. Dylan had a young, childish face, had creamy beige colored skin, and sea blue, open eyes that can make you give in to anything.

He usually had a big smile on his face, he was the sensitive one of us three… but the most handsome and the most charming, and had all the girls on his heels…

but he had no interest in them, being his long record of heart breaks, he had blonde, shaggy, hair that fell over his eyes, and was side swept to the right, he was also the playful,

dumb one. He got on this ship because of his gullibleness, thought he could make something of himself, than doin nothing all his time. And then there's me. I was about in between

them. I had tan skin, dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes. I was the fighter of us three, the dreamer… as I dream to get off this ship, but the other are too… Luis dreams to have a

life and Dylan dreams to have a girl that will love him and wont break his heart… if there even is such a girl. I, Luca was fourteen, Luis, twelve, and Dylan, sixteen. We were off by

two years each. I got here… I was kidnapped, one day I'm on Captain Barbosa's ship, and the next…Anyway, I woke up to find myself in this exact hammock, with Dylan staring

and grinning at me like a creeper, waiting for me to wake up and make a new friend. I yawned, leaned over to blow off my lam, and felt myself drift off to sleep, my hammock

swaying with the waves, till I saw black.


	3. Necessities?

_**Who's ready for a fight scene? **_**I mean no offense to the British in this story/chapter!**

I woke up to the feel of someone flipping my hammock over, and the sound of arguing voices, a stranger's… and Dylan's.

Then soon Luis joined in and I no longer heard the stranger, just footsteps stomping away. I felt someone pull me up off them dirty boards.

"You okay, mate?" They asked, I dusted myself off, "Aye." "All hands on deck! All hans on deck!" One of RB's workers yelled.

We sighed and groaned. "C'mon." Dyl said. We headed up to the deck, everybody shovin' around, everybody was looking up at

the upper decks where Red Beard stood, scarily looking like he was going to murder somebody. Angelica stood near him, steering

the ship, eyes on the waves, and Jack… Well, he was trying to steal some rum from a table. Then, Angelica's eyes met mine and

fixed me a warning look, flickering here eyes back and forth, from Red Beard to me, who was cleaning his sword. I snapped back to

reality and followed my friends, who were waiting for me.

* * *

The day started off just fine, just working' the ropes with my mates, till Red Beard decided to say some stuff, "Listen up, dirty scoundrels!"

He said, making us all cringe at the sound of his voice and be forced to stare, and stop what we're doing. It was all quiet, except for the

anxious beating of our hearts and the hungry seagulls flying above us. "There be a quest!" He says, "A quest, which there are necessities needed

… the four and most important, them British have on their ship!" He stomped his foot hard, expressing how angry he was.

"And we be needin' it… and we be getting' what me wants! Them British did em' dirty work for us, now it's time to intrude…"

We all knew where this be getting. "There British ship be three miles away!" He said, pointing north, to a faint figure of a ship, far ahead.

"And I want you mugrats to be ready… I'll have me workers get my necessities. Now get your bloody hands movin' men!"

We started heading toward the ship's way, everyone was bustling around, workin' ropes, readying the cannons, getting the planks ready to invade,

and the roped up high to swing. My two mates and I got em' guns, or what they call bayonets. Soon, we were only about a hundred and fifty feet away

… shooting range. Then, everything was quiet, suspense filling the cool air, everybody was tense, even the British. Then, the first cannon fired

… and things became havoc. There were a hundred gun popping that rang permanently in my ear, leaving its noise, then the cannons fired,

men screamed, I dropped the gun and climbed up the ropes, getting small rope burn, but kept moving, for the fear of dying.

I looked over to my mates, who were reloading em' guns, they looked up at me and nodded, atlas they were still intact. I held my dagger in my mouth,

and climbed higher. I cut several ropes, fixing some, swung from rope to rope like a monkey, slid down, and got a few more painful rope burns.

Our ship was being cannoned, but not enough to sink, our ship was strong, was red and black, like a tarantula. This wasn't even the climax of this,

we were soon about fifty feet close to each other. Planks fell, men swung, everyone drew their swords and or random things to fight,

but several people ran to hide like cowards. Luis and Dylan were no where to be seen, and my back hurt. When I got down on the deck,

I faced the loud clanging of blades, the deafening popping of guns, the loud booming of cannons, the ominous creaking of the ship,

and the thumps of running feet and falling men. Suddenly, I was knock to the ground, and found myself staring at a bloody Britian…literally.

He had a funny, white wig, a knife, he was wearing a British uniform, and had a half bloody face, I saw the killing lust in his eyes.

My instincts kicked in when he lunged down at me, so I knifed his face (though it was bloody enough). He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards.

More Britians attacked me and I clanged them with my dagger skills, getting a few cuts and bruises. Then there were this gang of three that cornered me.

Two of them pinned me against the railing, the one standing in front of me, with the gun, was the Brit I knifed, ready for revenge.

A second later, _Bang_. I waited for the white light over come me, I waited for the pain, but it didn't come. I saw the gunned Brit in front of me,

blood spilling from his mouth, stumble toward me, I moved over, and he fell off the ship, dead. Then I heard two more gun shots and the men

who pinned me fell backwards into the deep sea. In front of me, I saw my dear friends, with their bayonets, so they took a hold of me and we made

a run for it, fighting our way out as a team. Me with me knife, Dylan with his sword, and Luis jabbing people with his bayonet. Soon,

the British ship was dominated by the Red Knight. The ship sunk, along with it's passengers and several of ours. We looked up at Red Beard,

waiting for his command for anything. He was attiring at the workers, waiting for them to say something. "We lost a fourth of our men, captain." One said.

"I don't care! Did you, or did you not get what me wanted… all four of them?" "Yes, captain." He lost a fourth of his men, but apparently

the "necessities" were too important for him to care. Red Beard and the workers were to talk privately, them he looked at us. "Well, we got half of

what me needed… this does not change anything! Go back to scrubbing! Next up, the forbidden jungle!" I tried to peek at what made Red Beard

so… anxious, but it was surrounded by them workers. I sighed ad grabbed a bucket and sponge, and we went to continue our excruciating chores…

I just hope, I wont get whipped again.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Again, no offense! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kinda sappy,**

It was a normal day today, it was a clear, sunny day, the birds chirping, the workers shouting, the men screaming, yup… a normal day.

The ship was a s good as new, scarily, no broken boards, no massive holes… weird. It was as good as new, but apparently not good as

new enough, that we don't have to scrub the deck tail to tip. So, Luis, Dylan, and I scrubbed side by side, when a door opened nearby

and everybody looked up, it was only the workers. That door nearby… was where the necessities were. The door opened several times,

and more workers came so, so I just focused on scrubbing, before I get yelled at. So we scrubbed and worked and pushed and ached

till the sun was at its highest… noon. Right now, I was scrubbing, Luis was moving stuff around, and Dylan was working the sail's ropes.

We were all by each other talking when the door opened and we didn't bother to look that direction, again, probably just more workers again.

While we were working, everyone else looked their heads its way and gasped. I looked through my hair to see two pairs of feet, a workers,

and a…girl's? I looked up and my heart stopped beating, my pulse took a halt, and my mouth, along with my mates and fell crew member's,

fell to the ground. There, ten feet away was a girl, (obviously) she looked about a year younger, she wore a pirate- like dress, with a poofy skirt,

a long black, leather jacket, with a black hat, that had a long, sea green feather on it. That was barely anything though… her face…

it was breathless… she had tan, flawless, soft looking face, she had dark brown hair, eyes that reflected the sun's smile, making them shine,

and red rose lips that were perfect in any way, her hair… so long… was razor sharp and straight, and neat, wispy. Though a part of her hair

covered her eye, the wind blew it back, making it open to see. She was looking around at the passengers staring at her. She was truly beautiful

…why is she on this ship? She wasn't here yesterday, we didn't dock anywhere, she must've been boarded during the fight against the Brits!

But why would they give _her_ special treatment, why would they keep her _alive?_ I looked up again, only to find her staring at me and my pulse

quickened, and I sightly panicked inside. She fixed me with her soft, curious, almost black eyes. My tongue was in my throat. We stared for

a while, she was studying me, looking me up and down, her eyes lingering on my skin. She was… enchanting. She sat down on a bench

against the railing. I had not realized I had stopped scrubbing. She stared to her right, peeking at me once in a while, till I felt numb inside.

I stared at her eyes…then I felt a pair of hands lift me up by my shirt. _Shit_, it was a worker, he said through his teeth, in an angry tone,

"The captain said scrub the decks, and did I see you scrubbing the decks? No!" Then he dropped me hard to the ground and motioned to

another worker, then pointed at me, "This one get no food for a week!" My heart dropped. After a glare from him, he left, a majority of people

stared at me I saw pity in their dirt covered faces. After a long thought, I cautiously peeked one more time at the girl, who's eyes revealed

sympathy and guilt, her mouth hung open in horror, she stared straight at me this time, her eyes getting teary. She looked down and quickly

walked away, up to the higher deck, the big door, and walked inside. She didn't come out the rest of the day, and I doubt she'll be here tomorrow.

* * *

I crashed into my hammock, thinking about the girl, how she stared at me, trying to keep from forgetting her. Her eyes… they penetrated you,

like she could read every thought in your mind. Thought flooded through my head, _Tan, eyes, rose, waist , water, guilt, nose, lips, razor, etc…_

But the questions still lingers in my head too, _Why is she here? What is her purpose on this journey? Why is she getting special treatment?_

_What does Red Beard want with her? Is she in control of the necessity? _ Those questions drive me on the edge. I closed my eyes and imagined

her staring at me, how I would have looked like staring at her, how everyone else stared at her, how she stared at me after the worker dropped me.

I fell asleep with those images in my head, and felt myself dreaming about her, in my own fantasy.

It was morning, I was back on Barbosa's ship! Back with my former crew mates, singing and laughing, my mates stood beside me singing a jolly,

old song, I sang with them. After a while, I worked the ropes, laughing, it felt good, I have't laughed in a long time. Then Dylan nudged me and

motioned behind me. First, I didn't see anything, but as people cleared way, I sawyer… I saw her standing there smiling at me, with a fan in her hand.

Then, without thinking, I walked to her, paying no attention to anyone else. She held out a hand, her eyes held an emotion, I couldn't register.

A few steps later, I took it, and she led me into her small, dainty room, where she let me hold her, I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

"Luca." she whispered. "Luca." She said again. "Luca!" Her voice getting stronger overtime she called my name. "Luca!" She pulled away

and started shaking me. "What?" I asked her, she kept calling me after all the times I asked her what. "Luca! Luca! Luca!" This time my eyes

shot open, to find a partly blurry scene of Dylan and Luis shaking my and screaming my name. _Oh, _I thought. _It was only a __**dream.**_ I groaned

and slumped out of my hammock, extremely depressed and tired.

I'm extremely hungry! I was right, she wasn't here today… but the other two were…

**A day later: **

It was the day after, and we found out some interesting things, turns out, that the girl on this ship, which I'm referring to as "the girl" was not alone.

She had two friends with her, apparently. Though only several men have seen them, including me, they are only out at night, which is when me

and a few of my crew mates have to scrub as punishment. Let me tell you…no food for three days, hard labor, and dirty conditions, do not go together!

I couldn't really tell their features, cuz it was too dark, all I saw is that there is one taller than the other, and they were faced away from us.

I kept thinking about "the girl" though, and how I can't call her "the girl" forever. "Island." A crew mate said, scaring me, making me jump slightly.

"What?" He pointed at the girls. "I heard em' talkin earlier, and heard them Britians got em' girls from a lost island, and they four are special there."

I looked at him, "D-do you know what their names are?" I asked, he nodded. "That one there," he said, pointing to the tall one, "is Paola."Pah-oh-la.

he pronounced it. "And the other one is Mackenzie." "Then another one, who hasn't came out on decks et, is Darcy."Dah-ur-see. We scrubbed,

"Wh-what about the other girl?" He paused. "The other one… heard her name is Nyasia." _Nyasia._ The name planted itself in my brain. "Nyasia."

I whispered o so quietly. Nyasia


	5. New People

**Note! This story is only about luca and his friends(mostly Luca) and their POV's on their adventure, don't expect anything big.**

* * *

My stomach was empty, it rumbled with fury as I shifted in sleep. It had been three days, three days since I've eaten, and I felt like I was going

to starve to death. My stomach ached, I felt dizzy, I feel slightly bonier, also no food + hard work = not good. I couldn't sleep, my mates tried

to sneak me some food, but them workers got good eyes, watching me like hawks watching their prey. I twisted and turned uncomfortably on

my hammock in pain. Then, I felt a hand rest on my arm,,,and it wasn't mine. I jumped, "Shh!" Whoever it was said. I lit my lamp and saw a

lady-like figure, with a black cloak in front of me. She had a sack with her. "Wh-who are you?" I demanded. "Quiet! I'm not supposed to be here,

but I came to help." She had a freaking British accent. "Who are you?" She pulled her hood down, slowly. I gasped, Oh. My. Lord. I sat there,

dumbfounded as Nyasia let out the contents of her sack(not like that). The scent flooded to my nose, food! I smelled meat, cheese, and fruits!

My mouth watered, she looked up at me and she wore an amused face,"Hungry?" Hey, her accent was kinda sexy. "I thought you might want

something to eat, you must be starving to death." I didn't know you could read minds. "How did you get all this food?" She froze and smiled in a

way that made me think I didn't want to ask in the first place. "Let's just say I had a little help from a little sparrow." _Sparrow?_ She handed me

the food and quickly, but silently walked away. "Thank you!" I whispered after her. " think I heard a faint "Yo welcome" in response. Then I blew

my light off, quietly digging in to my food in the dark, finishing in a few minutes. I gratefully slept soundly this night, thinking of what the next

day would bring.

* * *

**Dylan's POV:**

I was woken the ropes as usual, and I started backing away to admire my work, when I bumped in to someone, who stumbled back. "Oh my god!"

She said-wait…she? I spun around and saw a girl, with curly, black hair, purple bandana on, emphasizing her curls, also a tight, red and black,

dress. She had gray eyes, shiny lips, pink cheeks, and light tan skin. _Bella _(beautiful), I thought. She looked at me, wide-eyed, fear in her cloudy

eyes. "Oh, sorry!" I said in my most apologetic tone. "I didn't see you." Silence. "Is…ok-kay." She stuttered, shaking, frozen. _She's French, hmm._

She hesitantly stood up straight, but ready. "What's your name sailor?" "Dylan." I smiled. "Dylan?" She nodded. "I wont hurt you, if that's what

you're thinking." I reassured her. She looked into my eyes unsure, and after a few moments, she relaxed a little, letting her guard down.

"Who are you?" I asked. She held her chin high, "Paola."

* * *

**Luis' POV:**

It was six eight AM. barely anyone here. I was fixin the small broken details of the ship, broken barrels, loose boards, ripped sails, thin unstable

wood, etc… I looked over at my accomplishments. "Oi! That board is broken!" A worker said, pointing to a board that was barely cracked, I stared

at it, "Get to working! That board is demolished!" _Just like your face._ I laughed to myself. I tugged on the "broken" board, angling my body away

from it, so that when it fly, it doesn't pierce my heart. When I pulled one again, it came loose, and I stumbled back, bumping into someone, who

had jumped. "Watch it!" I scowled, and spun around to find a pretty girl north of me, I grinned. _Well…what are you doing here?_She was short,

wavy, black hair, around my age, dark skin, bluffy expression on her face, andI found myself staring at her…who unexpectedly grabbed a bottle

of rum, looking like she was ready to smash it on my head. I walked forward to her and she slowly backed away. "What is your name?" She asked,

holding the bottle high. "A name." I said casually. "Your name." She demanded, impatiently through her clenched, grinding, white teeth. "Luis."

I said in my accent, matching hers. "Yours?" I raised my eyebrow, she cringed at the sound of my voice, "Mac-Mack-k-kenzie." _Mackenzie…_ "Well,

Mackenzie…need a tour?" I grinned, and she looked at me like I was stupid. She glared for a while. " Stop looking at me like that, you look like

you're going to murder me, now come on."

* * *

**Luca's POV:**

It was the middle of the night, probably about 1:30 A.M. I had stayed up an hour, waiting, listening for any unusual sound. I knew it was a long-shot,

but I was very hungry, them workers made me do extra labor today. I silently concentrated on the sounds around me, and all I heard was the

creaking of the boards, and the thrash of the sea. I concentrated for about another thirty minutes whaen I was sure my mind was about to epode

and I got really tired, so I gave up. I sighed and turned to my sighed. Just when I had closed my eyelids… "Were you looking for someone?" A

familiar British accent said, I jumped again. "Stop doing that!" She smiled, satisfied. She was sitting on a barred nearby, looking at her nails-wait-

where's the sack? She looked at me and grabbed a familiar sack behind the barrel. I sighed in relief. "Curious what I got tonight?" She handed

me and apple, banana, a canteen of water, a few slices of lab, and some strawberries, yum. "Eat up." She said, them awkward silence happened…

"Wow! I seriously cannot believe you friends and/or mates have not woken and/or noticed me here, are they deaf or something?" She burst out,

randomly, poking Luis and whispering random things in his ear. _Moose, chicken, water, arch, matee, babies, monkey butt, Luca._ I found it very

amusing,_wait…_ How…do you, know… my name? She stood up straight," I believe your friend, has met mine." she said, flickering her eyes to Luis.

I had just about finished my indescribably delicious food. "I'd better go now…" I froze, I didn't want her to go, truly. "Will you be back?" I asked,

she looked unsure. "I'll be on them decks tomorrow morn' is all I can say." I nodded and she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**The Day later:**

We were almost ther, to our destination…Cannon Isle. I heard no one on this ship, not even the captain, had ever been to Cannon Isle, and that's

a reason Jack is again being permitted to stay, rumors of his compass it going around in this ship,and there are rumor, a rumor that says them

girls have been there.

* * *

**Later that day:**

There had been a raid today… up around the North. Survivors are being boarded at this moment and being forced to the ship. I lowered my head.

**More later that day:**

Me and my mates sat on our hammocks, whispering, when we heard a loud, ragged sigh. We looked over to find a boy, near Dylan's age, black eyes,

messy hair, bloody hands, handsome, shaky, and was staring into space, on the hammock next to Luis'. He's no one I recognized on this ship,

he must've been a survivor from the raid. He looked uncertain, frightened even, for being here, he should be. My mates and I exchanged looks,

"Aye, mate," Luis said. His head snapped around, glory, "Aye?" He replied with a slight British accent, and a hand on his sword. "You're new here aren't

ya." "Yes and no." We looked at him, confused. He sighed, "I sailed on this ship, back when I was seven," We looked at him, astounded. "About a year

later, I escaped," Hope shone in our eyes. "But it was a lucky shot I survived as I cast adrift to sea." Our faces fell. "Now I'm here again on this hell

vessel." He breathed bitterly. Silence… "Well I'm Dylan, Dylan Paige! Friends call my Dyl." He said peppily as always, the boys eyes widened in shock,

weirdly. "Luis Rodriguo." They shook hands. "Lucas Cross, M.K.A. Mostly known as, Luca." I smiled welcomingly. The boy's mouth tilted up. "And what

might be your name sailor?" His shoulders relaxed and he took his hand off his sword. "Xander, short for Alexander… Alexander P-Paige." Dylan's face

was indescribable, a mix of emotions. "Paige?" He asked, Xander nodded. He brightened brighter than the sun's surface. "Do you think we're brothers?"

Dylan asked. We looked at them shocked. Xander and Dylan were nothing like each other, Dylan ispeppy, Xander is not, Dylan is grinny, Xander is not,

Dylan is bright, Xander is not, Dylan is talkative, Xander is not, Dylan is a blonde, amusingly and obviously, Xander is not…yet… it doesn't surprise me.

Xander looked like the complete dark** (Emo, hahah)** twin of Dylan.

* * *

**Night time:**

She came slow and steady, as if ready to pounce at any unusual sound whatsoever. She quickly handed me the sack and I dug into it, while I was,

I felt her staring at me, I froze and looked up at her. "Cannon Isle…What's it like? What is there that Red Beard wants? What is he going to do there?"

I threw at her, she sighed softly, implanting the sound in my brain. "There…there is this thing… a thing where you take the required liquid from each

of the four necessities, and drink it. It will give you power over Cannon Isle… and the Seven. Seas." My mouth dropped. She had a distant look on her face.

"Cannon Isle, is indescribably beautiful, the seas a magnificent light turquoise, the trees, a unique shade of green, the sand, white as the noon sun,

the waterfalls, breath taking, and the mountains are exhilarating. But it's dangerous, the wilderness, the jungle, that place is unpredictable, unreliable.

I, being there myself, usually stayed by the safe waters…never alone. If you are, then, you're practically dead. It's a place you've never felt stranger in."

Fear fluttered my heart, and I was entranced by her melodic voice. She shook her head and warned to leave, again, but stopped, when her eyes caught

something. I followed where her eyes stared at, Xander? Alarm marked her face and she left quickly…weird? I yawned and tugged the small blanket over me.

Goodnight Luca. _I was peacefully sleeping, till I heard Luis, freaking snoring!_


	6. Xander and Nyasia

**Xander's POV:**

There were yelling of workers around here like it was before. _Same ole Red Knight. _Thankfully, the captain didn't recognize me as he looked over the sailors/prisoners.

I probably would be dead meat if he found out I was here, he knew me, I'm pretty sure I was the only seven-year-old sailer at the time, and he notices a lot of things.

_There was shooting everywhere, a war, a war on the ship…workers against us. It was an equal fight, and everybody fought, I couldn't tell who was winning. I looked over _

_the side of the ship, for a boat, but only big chunks of debris. There was a big chunk that came from a wall of the ship, so I took my chance and threw the rope over. _

_I had smuggled some water and barely any food earlier, but it'd only last a few days. I paddled, with another chunk of debris, as fast as I could into the blurry fog,where_

_they couldn't spot me…but someone else did._

Someone shook me of my flashback, "Oi, Xander, best be working, you don't wanna get caught and get a whipping now aye?" I nodded. Luca and I headed up the ropes

to fix em sails. After that, I went down to them lower decks, one of the lowest ones, to see if I could find anything useful. It was quiet, way too quiet._ Someone or something _

_was here._ All I heard was the creaking of the boards underneath me. Finally I found a dagger on a box. "Hmmm…"_ What are you doing here?_ Then, I whirled around

instinctively, at the slightest sound. The person lunged at me, I moved out of the way and poised my dagger for whoever it was. I ran at him, slashing with my dagger,

he deflected it and kneed me in the gut. I roared and fell. He was about to step on me but I rolled over and tackled him to the ground. We threw a few punches and I

attempted to strangle him, when he pushed me off. We both stood, fists ready, then weirdly, he stood up straight, and i just about noticed that "he" was wearing a dress.

I had a confused look on my face. She pulled her hood down, I raised my dagger high…and dropped it. "Bianca." I gasped.

_For about a day less than a week, I sailed alone with barely ay water…well, no more water. I'm dying, I thought. I was going to die here. My mouth was very very dry, _

_and I couldn't feel most parts of my body. It was foggy, I hoped for days that a passing ship would see me, but all I heard was silence. Splash! I jerked my head to the sound _

_of the splash. Anxiety and fear filled my heart, I started shaking more. There was a splash on my left, then a splash on my right, I nearly flipped the debris over, turning over _

_to the song of the noise. Then, someone…rose out of the water. I gasped, It was a girl… with black hair, brown eyes, tan face, wet, curly hair. I froze. "Wh-who are you?" _

_I said Weak and tired. "Bianca." She said, unshyly, looking at me with curiosity. "What's your's?" She asked in a small, sing-song voice, she was British like me, her voice was_

_soothing…almost calming. She lowered her head into the water, so only her eyes were visible. "Alexander." "Alexander…I will call you Xander." I laid back, closing my eyes,_

_not disagreeing. She moved to the other side of the debris, so she saw mw more clearly. She hopped onto the debris, half of her body showing. "Xander hurt?" She asked_

_sadly. I swallowed, though there was nothing to swallow. "X-Xander-r gonna die soon." She gasped and snatched my arm. My eyes shot open in alarm, I started gasping. _

_"Bianca help Xander." She reassured. I looked at her, "How?" I saw a smile peek at her mouth, she rose higher off the water. I gasped._

* * *

**Luca's POV:**

It's three A.M., where could she be? She usually came at 1:30 or 2. I heard talking up on the deck over us. I listened for any familiar voices. I heard Red Beard's…and Nyasia's.

The talking stopped. That's when I started to worry, so I slowly snuck up the stairs, trying to not make the boards creak under me. I hope no one would see me, but I went up the

decks…I saw nothing… and no one, just the same old deck. "Looking for someone?" I would've brightened at the sound of Nyasia's voice…but the voice didn't belong to her.

I whirled around and lost my breath. I saw Red Beard, a blade around Nyasia's throat, fear in her wide eyes, then I froze. I twitched at the sound of his booming voice. "First I went

out to get me some fresh air…then I see this little dame," She wriggled."Sneaking around on the decks with this!" He whisked out the sack. "A sack! Full of food! And I heard from

my workers, that one lad was not to get food for a mere week. And…me guessed, this was for you!" He stomped. A minute later, I looked for an escape at the stairs, and saw Dylan,

wide-eyed with horror, watching. He stroked her face and she whimpered, I took a step forward. "Sweet, little Nyasia, trying to help this hungry, little, poor cabin boy from starving.

You couldn't wait another day without food?" He grinned and looked at Nyasia, "Or… you couldn't wait another day to see this lad?" Nyasia growled and her eyes flickered to the

higher deck, I followed her eyes and saw an older girl, looked similar to Nyasia, hiding and watching too. I heard a quiet gasp and a small, "Shh." I peeked to my right and saw

Alexan-Xander had joined, alarm on his hair covered face, hand around Dylan's mouth, who was shaking. "There will be punishment!" He boomed, and my blood ran cold, we

looked at him, barely breathing. "You," He said looking at Nys. "Shall stay in the brig till our arrival to Cannon Isle," He said casually, then flickered his eyes to me. "And since you

fancy this boy so much to sneak around, then he shall join you." I sighed._ It isn't that bad._ He shoved us roughly towards the stairs and Xander and Dylan scrambled, as quiet as

they could, down to their hammocks, pretending to sleep. When we got there, he shoved us down in a cell that had no opening in it whatsoever, except for the key hole and the

medium sized hole on the roof, the door slammed shut. We fell to the ground with a thump, sharp, stinging pain, happening on my left hand, which was scratched from a sharp

metal debris on the ground, my hand bled and I hid it behind me, "Agh." I muttered. Nyasia huddled in the corner of the cell, and I scoot back to the wall, a few feet away from her.

There was enough light to tell that her eyes were closed. I stared at her for a while, finally, her eyes shot open and her head slowly lifted up, so I averted my eyes. "I'm sorry."

She whispered weakly. "It's okay…I've been through worse." She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I did not mean to put you under the captain's eye." "Hey, if you didn't sneak

me some food, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Realizing what I said. "Alive! Alive, I mean." She chuckled at my mistake. "I should be thanking you, not forgiving you."

She slowly smiled and scoot over next to me. I was a little shocked at her closeness, she was so close…shoulders and all…but I eventually relaxed…a little. She looked down and saw

my bloody hand, a look of concern crossed her face,"You are hurt." "It's fine." "Luca-" "It's fine…really…it doesn't hurt that bad…really." After a hesitant look on her face, she nodded

and said, "Sleep, we are not far." _Thank goodness. _I lasted about another twenty minutes before I entered snoreville.

* * *

**Later:**

My eyes fluttered open, it was bright in the cell, coming from the roof. I attempted to stretch, but felt some unknown weight on my left side. I lost my breath in alarm and slowly looked

over and held my breath when I saw Nyasia's head laying on my shoulder,so…I panicked inside. Somehow, her hand had found it's way to mine when we were sleeping. _Interesting_

… After I controlled my breathing, II apparently got comfortable and stroked her face with my other hand, and letting her rest. She shifted and huddled closer and I nearly died on the

spot.

* * *

**Dylan's POV:**

_This is not good, oh this is not good, tis is not good!_ Damn, I was thinking too much, that I didn't realize how fast I was pulling the rope in front of me. My "brethren" was looking at

me and shook his head. He stopped my hands. "Dyl, stop yer attractin attention…more that usual." I looked at him with wild eyes. "Xander, we gotta do somthin mate! We gotta help

em!"He rolled his eyes. "Help who?" We turned to the voice, only to find Sparrow, grinning at us. "No one!" I replied harshly. "Lemme tell ya boys something, you know me right? Right.

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, founder of the fountain of youth, helped conquer the wretched Davy Jones, escaped from his locker, a handsome fighter yes?" I didn't reply. "Well, being so

great and heroic, I can get you two to not improbably, with miraculous, never can be done twice moves, finding and or accidentally discovering a sneaky, hushed, creative, helpful,

ship law breaking, death fated way to free your minuscule souls of your friends out of that caging, ominous cell, which also means you and they are in my debt, joyously for me, savvy?"

We looked at him liked WTB. "Oh nevermind!" And forced our hands to shake with his filthy ones. "It's a deal!" _What did I get dragged into? _He scurried off and away. "What just

happened?" I asked. "I think we just found a way to die." My pupils dilated. Bugger.

* * *

**Xander's POV:**

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Worker!" We crouched down, this…is stupid, but if I had done this as a kid, I would've thought this was fun. We crawled towards the brig, avoiding workers, trying to save our dear, little

friends…inside barrels, empty barrels of course. There were holes on them to serve for our eyes. "I never thought I'd do this in my life." "Oh, but aye mate you are." "But, you've got to

admit…this is pretty fun." Dylan stated. I scoffed and said, "Worker!" We crouched down again, we were like that for ten whole minutes, clumsy Jack, almost trippin down those stairs…

but he did on the last step, and I nearly peed myself laughing. We crawled through the brig, searching for them, when we figured out which cell they were in, we stopped. "We need the

key!" I held on him. "No problem." He said, and whisked a key from who knows where. We looked at him like WTB? He quietly unlocked and opened the cell to find Nys and Luca in an

interesting position…Close together, holding hands. "Comfortable?" I asked sarcastically. Their heads slowly lifted up and they smiled, running up to us and we had a happy reunion.

Then somebody was poking me. "Umm…sorry to intrude on this happy reunion, but you be owin me my favor now mates." I scowled at him. "What favor?" Nys asked. "You," He pointed

at me,"And you." He looked at Nys,"Along with your girlfriends, shall hep me round Shannon Isle." "Cannon." I corrected. "Cannon…Isle." He grinned. "No." I said. "Yes." Nys said. "No!"

"Xander." I sighed and quieted down. "I owe him." She said. Luca spoke up, "Wait, you two know each other?" I got tongue tied and stuttered. "Xander is like a brother to me." She said,

and I had just noticed the look on Luca's face. _Don't get too attached boy, you might be surprised at the secrets she beholds._ "Well, this is interesting." He eyed us as we gave him a look

of dismay, he mimicked our faces. Nys and Dyl rolled their eyes. There's one more thing I wonder…Nys, Luca, and my eyes met, with a look. "How will we sneak back?" We asked.

Dylan jumped and I groaned, Jack grinned. "Follow me mates." _Help me, lord._

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"I hate you Jack." "A lot of people hat me, mate." "I have never done this before, but I have to admit, this is interestingly fun!" "Oh yeah! High bump!"(Dylan and Nyasia). I heard a bumping

noise and the sound of Nyasia and her barrel falling on it's side. We all chuckled, I rolled my eyes. I am with a bunch of dorks.

* * *

**Luca"s POV:**

They came! They came for us! I was slightly bashed at their first observation of us, but who cares? We're out! Even though I did enjoy that only half a day trapped, and pretty much all of

it spent sleeping and listening to Nys' slow breathing. We all headed to find a barrel, I found one, but I had no idea how to handle and empty one with an bleeding hand. I looked down to

it and gasped. The long cut of the hand that had broke most of my fall to the cell, the hand that shed many drops, and the bleeding scar on the hand that Nyasia held, was nothing but a

faint, pink line.


	7. Cannon Isle

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been a lazy girl, and I'm recently buisy packing, but here you go, Chapter 7! Oh, there will **

**be a lot of POV switching here. I'll try to not be lazy in the future XD.**

* * *

**Nyasia's POV…**

The boys had snuck back to their places, Luca pulling his hat low on his face. I had parted to my room…"Nys!" They said. They all hugged

me and as I expected…bombarded me with questions. "Why are you here? Did you get caught? Were you let out? How'd you sneak out?"

And the most repeated…"What happened in the cell?" They nudged me and giggled. I took a deep breath and answered… "Hmm…I'm here

cuz I wanna be. no, no, barrels…and none of your business." Their reply: "What? Barrels? Umm…, No! You will tell us now!" I sighed and

went to the bathing room to well…take a bath. After I put on some new, fresh clothes, I headed to the higher deck and stood by the captain.

"Hmph, I see you have escaped." He said. "Surprised?" I asked. "Nope." He replied and grunted towards an unstable rope nearby. "And I'm

guessing that cabin boy you fancy so much is nearby too?" I frowned and fumed. "I do not fancy him." I snarled. He paused. "You say that

now, but soon you will be falling into his arms faster than a shot bird falling to the ground." I stomped stubbornly. "Well…doesn't matter, you

got out anyway, we are about two miles from the shore." I gasped and twirled around to find my beloved home…"Cannon Isle." I whispered,

pronouncing it in a weird fashion; Cah-non-eeh-legh, like it was one word. A smile swept on my face…and my friends as they joined me. But

only true eyes could see that was not a smile of joy…It was a smile of deviousness… We all exchanged looks and headed to one of the

lowest decks (a.k.a. Bianca's hiding place). When we all got there, we laughed, little did they know what was waiting for them there in _our_

territory…

* * *

**Luca's POV**

I stood there, mopping that dirty deck, ugh. Dylan moved over to swap next to me. "So…how was it?" He said in an odd, excited tone, grinning.

"How was what?" I asked, confused already. "Oh you know!" Me:…. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "The cell mate! The cell!" I smiled, rolled

my eyes, and continued mopping. "Aye, you two looked pretty cozied up back there." HE snickered. "Shut up!" I said, heat flooding my face.

"Oi, you're blushing!" He pointed out. "I am not!" And quickie swapped away from Dylan, who was turning red from laughing so hard.

* * *

**Xander's POV**

"Land ho!" I heard. I froze, my heart pace quickened, along with my instincts. "Home…" I whispered too low for a human being to hear…

The word tasted warm, yet bitter. I lazily got my lazy ass of my comfy hammock, and stuck my knife in me jacket.

**Luis's POV**

Me and me boys headed on em' decks to find everyone departing the ship. I was the youngest boy on this ship…and my three closest

friends were the next three youngest boys, which also meant we were the shortest…yup…that's so fair…

* * *

**Luca's POV**

I looked around in search of Nyasia, looking over the tall crowds and packs of pirates, eager and scared to get off this cursed ship. Xander

nudged me, I snapped my head his way. "She's up there." He said and looked at the upper decks. I followed his gaze and found Nyasia,

with her back to me, staring at something off the ship, frozen. I also saw her friends nearby, faces glued to the same direction. We ran up

to them, pushing by tall men, and crowd of unholy pirates. "Oi! Watch it! Get out of my way!" Etc… They said as we trudged through.

When I got up there I stood next to her, she had an astonished look on her face. "There it is," She whispered. "Cannon Isle." I followed her

gaze. "Woah!" I said. It was beautiful…so beautiful…I nearly jumped off the edge of the ship too get to it's paradise like sands.

* * *

**Xander's POV:**

Ahh, I see nothing's changed, same old same old, same land, same land scape, same turquoise water, same water falls, same lagoons,

same white sand, same old trees, same old hell island I call home.

* * *

**Dylan's POV:**

I stared at the island the way I stared at food. "Whoa!" I said, more eager to get on the island. I loved it already…I should come here more

often., it was truly breath taking. It had shallow, turquoise waters, several lagoons and waterfalls, a very green jungle with the very bright

sun looming over it, shining it's every detail, every shadow, every scape. I jumped like a little boy.

* * *

**Luis' POV**

Pretty.

* * *

**Nyasia's POV:**

They all stared with awe at the island. If only they knew…I sighed, "Don't e deceived by the beauty of the island…it's not what it looks like

…we're lucky it's morning anyways," Oops, I had just frightened the boys, the girls tried not to giggle at their faces. "Oh, don't worry boys,

we'll protect you." Paola said, patting Dylan's shoulder. He smiled at her and she blushed. "We'll tell you the important hints of…surviving

here," Bianca chuckled to Luis' surprise. "Aye, as in rule number one, DON'T stray ALONE," Mackenzie: "Rule number two, DON'T be in

the very BACK of the group." Paola: She laughed, "Also DON'T be in the very FRONT of the group…the evil Kiris **(A.N. I just made up **

**this word while I was typing)** could attack when approached. Eh Nys, remember a few years ago? It took down the front group of

pirates…and a little of the middle." She laughed. The boys looked at her like she had just stuck an electric eel in her dress. "Oops…that

was too much wasn't it?" "Just a tweak." I said, making the sarcasm in my voice noticeable. "Rule number four…" I continued, " DON'T

walk on the SIDE of the paths, walk on de MIDDLE." "And rule number five," Xander said, his voice booming and serious." Keep your eyes

open, and your weapons ready at all times…" They gulped. "So the rumors are true…" Luis said, breaking the silence.

* * *

**Luis' POV**

We departed the ship, eyeing everything, head to toe. She was right, the island was beautiful, very, but it reeked of mystery and danger.

I kept my hand on my weapon, ready to strike at anything that cam at us. The girls formed a barrier around us, god I felt like a little pussy

when they did that. Nyasia on our left, Paola on our right, looking as serious as ever, Bianca, leading, eyes everywhere, and little Mackenzie

on the back, constantly looking back. There was a dirt trail under us that led on for probably not for long, and added to that, jungles covered

our left and right. After a few minutes, the dirt was replaced by grass, and we were swallowed in the ominous jungle…

* * *

**Luca's POV**

We walked for miles and hours, which felt like days, quickly, I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I stumbled forward, but Xander caught me, he

looked tired, but not as tired as everyone else. "Come on Luke, you tired already? The fun part hasn't even started yet." He said sarcastically,

which made me groan, not wanting to get up aging. I sighed as Xander half dragged me along to catch up to the others. Bianca was looking

at me concerned, I swear you could put us all in a house and name her mama. "Stay strong boys, just because it gets dark, doesn't mean it's

not dangerous. Night time is what you should fear most, it leaves you tired…and vulnerable for anyone…er-thing, to sneak up on you and

attack, or snatch you from your group. We have about two hours till sunset, then this island goes dark, and switches personalities." Bianca said.

"Home sweet home." Xander said sarcastically. Suddenly, Dylan fell, exhausted from all the walking. "Dylan!" Paola said and swooped down.

"I'm okay…just can't walk." He groaned. Paola tugged him," C'mon, get up, we're falling behind." Xander said. My head snapped up, I saw our

fellow crew mates pass us by, giving sympathetic looks. Paola muttered some things into his ear, Dylan nodded and painfully stood up and

trudged forward with Paola under his arm. We were like that, till we hit a different beach area , with dark brown sand and dark, murky water,

and giant boulders and rocks sticking up everywhere. "This is where we'll make camp!" BLack Beard yelled. There were numerous sounds of

groans, and yelling, and thumps as everyone collapsed on the soft, sandy sand. "Everyone! Set your tents!" Jack yelled. Mackenzie had ran

over to Angelica to whisper something in her ear, and Jack leaned in to listen. She came back after their nods of conferment. Us guys grabbed

a medium sized sheet from a worker and a bunch of sticks lying around and got to setting it up. "No," Xander said. "What?" Luis asked tired,

grumpy, and annoyed. "Not here." "Well why not?" Luis said aggravated and frustrated. "Because," Bianca interrupted. "You are vulnerable,"

"Are we now?" He said sarcastically. "Mate, calm your boones." I said, which earned a laugh from Nyasia. Music to my ears, I looked at her

dreamily and she giggled. Dylan nudged me, chuckling. I scowled at him. "To the sea." Xander said, "You don't know what's in there." "And

you do?" Dylan asked. He laughed and so did the girls, that confirmed it. We all looked at the waters, instead of the clear, beautiful, turquoise,

it was a dark, blurry blue that matched the sky. "Well where are we supposed to set owe tents?" I asked. They guided us behind a giant boulder,

that stood as a barrier between us and the water. "Here." Paola, Bianca, and Mackenzie confirmed, I looked over at Nyasia, who was staring at

the boulder, in a daze. There was only room for four tents. "Everyone pair up." Nys said, still staring/spacing out. "What?" Xander asked. "Pair

up…one of you…and one of us with each of you in one tent, the tents are big enough for two." "Why?" We all asked. "Because," She asked,

clearly annoyed. "If you guys are in danger, one of us will be there." "Were not babies…"Luis muttered, low for anyone else to hear. We all gaped

at her. "Oh man up, I swear, you guys are all babies." Bianca said. Luis glared at her from his last comment. Dylan gasped, he'd been staring at

the water. We all trailed our eyes to it, we all saw it…on the deep blue surface of the water, something splashed…

* * *

**Xander's POV**

_*flashback* …Then I heard something…something in the water, a __**splashing**__ sound nearby. __**Splash**__! Fear filled my heart, I was shaking. __**Splash**_

_on my left, __**splash**__ on my right. I nearly flipped over my board as I turned numerously to the many __**splashes**__. Then…a head rose out of the water, _

_black eyes and hair, tan face, wet, curly, black hair, pretty. I gasped and froze. "Wh-who are you?" I said tired, scared, and shaky. "Bianca." _I

snapped back into reality, slightly blurry. I looked at the other girls, they nodded. I looked at Bianca, she wouldn't meet my eyes. She was clearly

remembering the first time we met.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I bet you already know what splashed in the water anyway, though XD, no surprise. Oooooh, who's **

**gonna be paired up in the tents. Might say in the next chapter, maybe not. hahahahhahah. Review pretty plss :D**


	8. A party on the beach

**Chapter 8! Another POV PARTY!:D**

* * *

_No one's POV…_

We all stood behind the bolder in a circle, staring at each other silently, **(A.N. Like the Hunger Games was about to begin XD)** We all stood there for

a few moments till. "So…Who's getting paired up with who?" Luis said. "Easy," Mackenzie said…oh no…"Nicole with Xander, Bianca with Luis, Purple

with Luca, and Dylan with me."

* * *

**Three seconds later…POV PARTY!**

**Bianca…**

"What? No!

**Luis…**

"No way in hell am I sleeping in the same tent with_ her_!"

**Xander…**

"Will you all shut up!" Ugh, well be dead in minutes…

**Nyasia…**

"Umm…I guess that's okay…" I glanced at Luca, who was already looking at me, I shrugged.

**Bianca…**

"Fuck no!" I aint gonna room with him!1 "Mack, I swear, I'll die, he's gonna annoy me to death!"

**Dylan…**

I pouted, "But…but…" I looked at Paola, who looked disappointed… "Paola?"

**Luca…**

No. I was not having Nyasia paired with _him._ She looked at me and shrugged, then she looked at Xander and they exchanged a conversation in their

eyes…like a brother to me my ass…

**Paola…**

To tell the truth…I actually wanted to room with Dylan. I blushed. "Mack? I don't wanna be paired with Luca."

**Luis…**

Bianca is so fuckin boring! Too serious and such a big killjoy! Damn her and Mackenzie…seriously Bianca has no sense of humor whatsoever…

**Mackenzie…**

"Oh, would you all shut up! I think it's a good attach up! Stop whining, you little babies! God! WTFB! Fuck you all!" I knew what they were gonna do…

they were gonna pair me up with Luis…and no way in hell is that happening!

**Xander…**

…

**Nyasia…**

Awkard…

**Paola…**

I exchanged glances with Nys…okay…I guess I'll just…shout like everyone else? I shouted nonsense like; "Shout! Yell! Pig! Boat! Bananas!" Etc…

I saw Xander and Nyasia laugh at me from where they were standing.

**Luca…**

I stared at Paola with a quizzed look and she Xander and Nyasia laughed at my confused expression. I have no idea what's going on right here…

**Dylan…**

"Hi…"

**Xander…**

"We're attracting attention!…"

**Mackenzie…**

"Ugh, please, what is wrong with all you guys?"

**Luca…**

I groaned, no offense to Paola, but I don't wanna be paired with her.

**Dylan…**

"Mackenzie…no offense…but I don't wanna be paired with you, okay?"

**Mackenzie…**

I gasped. "Well then…"

**J****ack…**

"Oi, By chance, do any of you have rum?"

**Dylan, Paola, Mackenzie, Luca, Nyasia, Xander, Luis, Bianca…**

"No Jack!"

**Jack…**

Backing away…

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

**No one's POV…**

"This is enough!" Angelica yelled. They all hushed down. "Ahh…now that's better…" Jack said, and they all gave him murderous stares and he cowered

behind Angelica. "Now…I will decide…" We all tensed and waited…

* * *

**Oooh, haha, who's gonna get paired up with who? What will happen in the tents? There might be a little twist though…**

**So, how was this chapter? Please review though :D I'll update as soon as I can :D**


	9. New Member in our Family

**Guys, sorry I haven't updated, I was on vacation in a different country, and I got killer homework, and I've beed freaking lazy, and since I haven't wrote in a **

**while, ****so I wrote a dream flashback! :)!Yeay, keep reading, and reviewing! Luv u all, read on.**

* * *

**Dylan's POV:**

Mackenzie and I had just finished building out tent and I went to go see if Paola wanted to hang out with me. When I got near her tent, I heard a bunch of giggling from Paola.

I narrowed my eyes, and I leaned in to see what they were talking about. Luca laughed,"So," He said in a weird tone. "So what?" Paola asked. "Your turn…" He said in a 'duh'

tone. Her turn to what?! "What?" Paola asked. "Do you?" He asked. "Do I what?" "You know…have a little crush on my pal Dyl?" My eyes widened and I couldn't help leaning

closer. "Shhhhh! They'll all hear you!" She shushed. Luca laughed, "Well," he started, "Im pretty sure he likes you too." Oh Shit. Bugger. Paola was silent…then. "Okay, if you

keep a secret of me liking him, them I'll keep secret that you like Nyasia." I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! "Deal" Luca said. "If one secret's out, the other one goes with it."

My mouth dropped onto the sand, and I ran into Mackenzie and I's tent.

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV:**

Dylan came scattering in here all hyper and jumpy and happy. "What up brethren?" Brethren, haha… He giddily jumped up and down, sitting all weirdly, then said," Paola likes

me! Also Luca likes Nyasia!" He he surprised… I rolled my eyes. "You are such a lovey dove."

* * *

**Luca's POV:**

We headed to different spots behind the huge boulder, each tent at least four feet away from each other. I watched in envy as they built their tent together, and while Nys was

trying to figure out where to put some sticks, he went behind her and put his arms around her, and she did nothing! She just sat there while he did that, no reaction at all… I

growled and nearly broke my tent so far.

* * *

**Xander's POV:**

Bianca and I started and finished the tent in silence. I sighed, "Bianca-" She cut me off, "Why did you leave us?" She asked. "Um-" "And when you did," She looked like she was

about to cry..Bianca Darcy never cries… "Why did you never visit?" I looked down at my hands. "I don't know." "Your mother has been worried ill of you, your father has been

searching!" I looked away. "They're not my real parents." Bianca looked angry. "no, but they did raise you for eight years! Did you see their faces when they saw you gone after

your birthday!?" I closed my eyes and hugged my knees. "I'm not welcome anymore." I said. "You still are." She said softly. "Everyone's missed you Xander," I stared into her

eyes, she put a hand on my cheek. "I've missed you." She whispered, then leaned her face closer to mine, till, "Get a room!" Luis yelled. Bianca and i growled at him, so he

backed away. We went inside our tent to rest. Bianca snuggled up to me before she fell asleep. She was so warm…^.^.

* * *

**Luca's POV:**

I went inside our tent and Paola eagerly came in all giddy…okay… I scooted away a little. "So…" She said excitedly. "So what?" I hesitated. "Tell me!" With? I didn't answer her.

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes. "Do you like Nyasia?" SHe asked. "Shh!" Lower it down will ya?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I do like her, so what?" Paola jumped up and

down, sitting, she squealed. Then an idea formed in her head like barnacles on a ship. "Ooh! You should court her!" I stared at her, "What?" SHe asked, thinking her plan was

genius. "You…want me…to court Nyasia…IN A DEADLY ISLEND? I raised my voice. Paola opened her mouth, then closed it. "Mhmm." I thought so.

* * *

**Nyasia's POV:**

The beach was silent, only the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, and the noises of the forest. I slowly started to relax and drift to sleep, but was a little hard with

Luis' loud snoring.

_I dove up the surface towards Bianca's tail. "Anca!" I said, then I realized the two leg. I gasped and pulled Bianca back. "Anca no!" "No, is okay, boy is dying!" I gasped. The boy _

_blushed sheepishly. "What is your name, legs?" I asked. "Xander." He mumbled. I smiled. "We must take him back home." Anca said." Where will he stay?" I asked. "Let him _

_stay at yours, he needs mortal food!" We dived down, pulling the paralyzed boy towards my part of the palace. We went into my window and I blew a big air bubble for his sake, _

_it went around his head, so he may do as he please. I gave him a few clams,"Eat." I said, handing it to him. He cringed but ate them anyway. "Bianca!" Bianca's father, Uncle _

_Tryphenius, called. _**(****Just made this name up****) **_"Uh-oh" She said and swam off. He sat on the bed, I sat with him. "I always wanted a big brother." He looked at me and _

_smiled. Then my door opened, it was daddy! We gasped,fear shone in Xander's eyes. He hovered there, staring at us. "Nyasia, who is this boy?" I looked down. "He…uh…he…_

_um, Bianca found him dying." Daddy's eyes softened. "Selenia!" Mother. My mother swam in and gasped when she saw the boy two years older then me, sitting on my bed, _

_with two legs. "Oh my." She said and swam off to get him some human food in a bubble, which he ravished. "Can I keep him?" I asked. Xander made a weird face at my question. _

_T__hey hovered there, consulting, then they hushed. We waited. Daddy smiled. "I've always wanted a son." They smiled as I swam for joy, and Xander sighed with relief. "Come_

_Xander." My mother beckoned. He hesitated. "Don't worry, I don't bite…the innocent. Welcome to your new home and family." She smiled warmly. She led Xander to a little _

_submarine near my room, there were little submarines everywhere that we steal from the humans up there, for the humans down here._** (****I know there were no subs **

**back ****then, so just pretend****)**

_**Later at dinner...**_

_It was dinner time and us royal family which was Anca's family, my family, Mackenzie's family,and Paola's family. The four royal families all eat dinner together in the dining room,_

_which was pretty large. After I took a seat by Anca, she whispered,"Where's Xander?" I just smiled at her. After we took our seats, my father hovered from his seat. "Ahem…I would _

_like to introduce a new member to our family." That hushed everyone up. "What?" They gasped. Then Xander peeked from behind daddy's seat, then fully showed himself, legs and_

_all. "A mortal?" They gasped. Not to take it personally, mortals were common here, there were many. "Alexander." Daddy said, and he took a seat by me. "Handsome boy." _

_Mackenzie's mother said. Xander heard and blushed. They all tried not to stare the whole time, they were very amused when the menservants ceased to realize Xander was mortal, _

_and gave him mer-food. The others were actually surprised when he actually ate the food. He was disgusted…but he did a good job of not showing it, which amused me very. They _

_all nodded in approval. Xander and Anca talked quite alo-" "Nyasia!" Luis yelled. I bolted up, it was still night, and there were gunshots all around, and screeches…screeches of _

_mermaids…_

* * *

**Heyyyyy, hope you liked it, I'll try my freaking best to update and or make more stories, loI love updating ^.^. Review and luvs! Next of course will have to be the **

**mermaid fighting scene, lol I love POTC 4. Oh and guys? Luis + Mackenzie, yes or no? The only pair that is undetermined...**


	10. Dylan's hickey )

**IF U R READING THIS…Yeay! I wrote another one! Sorry guys, the fighting scene sucks! I was rushing, I'm not good at writing fight scenes and stuff!**

**Anyway, in ****this chapter there's actually a part where Dylan and Paola connect and also Nyasia and Luca, xD, enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Nyasia's POV:**

I barged out of the tent to find the men screaming, running as far away as possible from the water, where there wee sticky like things, darting out of it, catching men in its

stickiness _They're here._ I peeked from behind the boulder, and there Captain RB was shooting dozens of merpeople. Then, a blue tailed, muscular merman broke surface and

yelled, "Where are the princesses!?" RB shot at him, but missed, "You'll never have them!" Everyone was at havoc, against the horrendous waves and raging merpeople. We

saw the boys, they weren't behind the boulder, but they were throwing rocks at the mersoldiers. "No!" I screamed, when the sticky mermaid substance wrapped around one of

each of the boys' legs. The girls and I lunged.

**Xander's POV:**

I was being yanked into sea, then I plunged into the murky sea water. I was so grateful I knew how to make an air bubble underwater. I looked down at my attacker, my eyes

widened. "Aleadana! It's me." She kept yanking, "Aleadana! It's me, Xander." She froze and looked me in the eyes and jerked back, "Xander?" I nodded. "Aleadana, help. I have

three other mortal friends being lured in." We broke surface and looked over to the other three, who were right on the edge of the sand, the girls struggling to keep them on

shore. "Please, tell Calpurina, Teodora, and Rufiana to stop!" She nodded and raced over. She stopped them, thankfully. Then, I saw the army of the royal merfamilies about ten

feet away. He suddenly looked over at me, with wide ayes as he registered my face. "Xander!" I nodded, the water was cold and I was freezing. "Where are the princesses?!"

They are being held captive." "And they could not have escaped? THey are in their territory." I hesitated. "The red bearded man has threatened them." Melead growled. "They will

not leave." I said…_they will not leave the others._ I will not leave. "Stay back, I will send for the others to take you back home!" I nodded and went…the other direction! "Xander!"

Melead yelled.

**Bianca's POV:**

When we got them we did our best to get the other three to safety, we weren't worried about ourselves. We were fine, until merpeople we did not recognize pull the boys once

again. They stuck their line, and were much stronger than the girls. We groaned, the mermens strength pulled them right away into the sea. We panicked and instinctively

jumped into the water…changing our feet…to tails, and raced to get them before they were killed.

**Dylan's POV:**

Down. I was being dragged down under by some mermen. Goner. The word echoed in my head, then my thoughts switched to Paola, and the everything started to fade around

me.

**Paola's POV:**

Inconcious! He was unconscious! Or was he dead? No! He is not, he could not be! I raced as fast as I could, I mean seriously! The only mortal I have ever took interest in is

about to be killed! This is so not fair! What did I ever do to deserve this?!

**Bianca's POV:**

I scratched the merman's face with my long nails and slapped another with my long, blue fin and grabbed Xander, who took out the rest. _Where the hell did he learn to fight _

_merpeople?_ Xander, having lived in the merworld, had strong legs, so he could swim. WE swam back to shore, when we saw Paola racing away behind the boulder with an

unconscious Dylan, mere on their back, the two of us went to help them.

**Mackenzie' POV:**

Oh no they didn't! Ugh, now I have to help that annoying little toad. I am so hungry, you know we are never good fighters on an empty stomach!_ C'mon._ I swam and cached

him, while two mermen were arguing over him, barnacle heads! Luckily my hair was blocking my face. Luis put up a freaking damn fight.

**Nyasia's POV:**

three…four…five unknown merpeople were holding him as he struggled, wasting his breath. I zoomed in and rammed each merman as hard as I could on their torso, losing their

grip on Luca. I grabbed him under his ams and zoomed up before he could see my face. Suddenly, I stopped, then I looked down and saw a merman yanking at my tail. "Soldier,"

I screeched in mermaid tongue. "do you know who I am," Luca was losing air. I wailed." Do you restrain the one and only princess Nyasia?" He gasped and jerked away from me,

swimming away. Luca was on the verge of passing out. When I got close to the surface, I heard a loud wail nearby. I looked over to see Calpurina, Rufiana, Aleadana, and

Teodora. "Come back!" They cried. I closed my eyes. "I don't know if I can." I choked, my heart breaking. I swam up to shore and handed Bianca and Mackenzie a nearly passed

out Luca while Xander pulled me out of the water and tossed me what's left of my dress.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later:**

**No one's POV:**

*cough cough cough* THe boys echoed behind the giant boulder. The mermaids had ceased, the waves were calm, and about a third of RB's men had died, or had scattered into

the forest, but they didn't really care. They were just relieved the boys were safe. Dylan had woken up, but had fallen asleep right away on Paola's lap, while she tried to rest too.

Mackenzie kept smirking at Luis, but was sad she couldn't grill him on saving his life. Xander was discussing what happens next with Bianca nearby. Nyasia and Luca were leaning

against the boulder. She eyed him and scooted next to him. "Hi." She said, he didn't answer, he wouldn't even look at her. "What's wrong?" Luca looked at his hands. "Are you

mad at me?" He sighed._ I could never be mad at you_, he thought. He stared into her eyes, and seemed to get lost in them, his heart finding peace and melting with the feelings.

Helooked down and said, "So what's with you and Luis?" His voice, peppered with jealousy. "Nothing's between us." She smiled and said softly, her voice threatening to take his

hostility away from him. After he got his wits he raised his voice, "You're lying!" He accused. "Luca.. there is nothing between me and Luis… I promise, he was just joking

around." He looks insecure. "After all that we've been through, you choose to "joke" with him?" She shook her head and sighed. "I promise you." She leaned into him and gave

him a long, soft kiss under his cheekbone, then laid her head on his shoulder to sleep.

**Luca's POV:**

My mind was spinning, my heart was racing, I think I was gonna melt right on the spot. I laid my head against the boulder for support. Oh my god, she just kissed my. I was

melting into the sand right there. She promised. I smirked at Luis who grinned and gave me a thumbs up while bobbing his head up and down like a drunk animal. I smiled and l

aid my head on hers, and slept, was so tired.

**Mackenzie's POV:**

When safeish morning finally came, my eyes fluttered open to the sunlight. I treated and felt something on my stomach…Luis' head. I spazzed right there and bolted up, stalking

away, trying to get Luis cooties off of me, muttering cries of grossness. Then, I stopped to find Paola and Dylan giggling behind a nearby rock… I am so holding this over them.

And then about a hundred feet away, I saw Luca sleeping on Nyasia's lap, while she cleaned his face with a wet, torn, cloth from who knows where, I don't care. I smirked at my

best friend. She mouthed "Shut up," she blushed, with a guilty look on her little face. I rolled my eyes, then RB yelled, "On forth in five minutes."

**Luca's POV:**

I was slowly sleeping out of my dreamy state, when I felt something wet dabbing my face.I squirmed and my eyes shot open to see Nyasia with a dirty, wet cloth, and a warm

smile on here face that stopped my heart. "Mornin' sleepy head." She said. Stupidly, I got tongue tied and stumbled over my words,"Uh-um-I-is-ergh-el-um-eh…" She giggled.

Her hands were threaded in my hair, I closed my eyes and rocked my head back and forth. She giggled.

**Nyasia's POV, SHORT:**

I giggled and looked at him, I had the strange urge to kiss him…

**BACK To Luca:**

"We're moving in a few minutes." She said. I frowned, I wanted to stay like this forever. Then we were interrupted by someone clearing their voice. We looked over and found

Xander with his arms crossed, tapping his foot, "Nyasia…" He raised his eyebrow. Oh, I forgot all about _him…_ WHAT DOES HE WANT NOW?! Nyasia scoffed and threw the cloth at

him,"Xander!" She whined. "Xander!" He mimicked her. "Xander-you-ugh-Go Away!" She whined like an annoyed teen. He laughed at her then walked away. "That baboon's

ass." She said under her breath. It took all my will not to laugh at that.

**Bianca's POV:**

We trudged forward at grass, heading to the other side of thy giant island, with everyone arms ready. This journey would take a maximum of two weeks, so we tried to find a

closer place to sleep, we weren't even close to one-sixth of the way, this will be one long hell of a journey. Histerically, we found many crew members along the way, we were

surprised that the hostile nature of the island didn't kill them yet.

**Dylan's POV:**

After about TWO HOURS, we got to a place to rest for about five minutes. When we got there, Paola blushed and took me to a near , yet unseen tree, pushed me onto it and

started peppering my neck with kisses, that immediately woke me up, yet immediately weakened my legs. I couldn't hold back a moan, so I buried my face into her neck, so no

one could her. She giggled and I leaned in to kiss her lips, but she drew her face away to kiss my cheek instead and smiled innocently. I smiled and tried again, but this time she

kinda pulled away, I looked at her, confused. "I think we should get back." She said, pulling me along. "But we just-" Her loud humming cut me off. We went over to Nys and

Kenzie who said, "Whoa, where did you two go?" "I think the question is, what were you two doing?" Kenzie said, her eyebrows raised and then they laughed. "Just talking

privately." Paola covered. "Mhmm, yeah, sure you guys were." Kenzie said. "Don't think I cant see that love mark on your neck, Dylan." They giggled at our blush. I gave Paola a

look, she mimicked it. I rolled my eyes and went off to the boys, chuckling silently. I crossed Bianca along the way and asked, "How big is it?" She laughed and walked past me. I

touched the love mark on my neck. "Oh, no onewill even notice it." She called back. She snickered after she said this. I groaned, Paola's gonna be the death of me.

**Luis' POV:**

Dylan walked up to us with an idiot smile on his child like face. All our eyes traveled to his neck. "Oi, nice love mark mate." I said and we all laughed. "Aye, shut up, at elate I got

something, you all are here just sittin." Xander raised his eyebrow like he was challenging him. _What has he been doing?_ "Hahah, well I go a kiss on me cheek and here ole

Xander nearly got a lip,"_ Yeah right. _"So technically…only Luis got nothing." They laughed. "Well, not yet anyways…" I muttered. "For your sake mate, I think you should get

somethin to cover that ship of a love mark of yours." We snickered when we saw Paola smirk at him from where all the girls are. "All right!" RB yelled. "Back on trail." I groaned,

it was about an hour before noon this was gonna be a long day. I sighed and got my lazy ass of the tree root and pulled myself forward.

* * *

**Okay, I will try to update as fast as I can. U know u wanna press review. lol I love writing this. Anyway…They're going to the lake after the story after this **

**one! And guess ****who they run into? Pumped for it! Oh, and here's what Dylan and Paola were doing earlier in the morning:**

_**Dylan and Paola:**_

I smiled at her as she leaned on the rock. I grabbed for her hand, she blushed and smiled. "I like you." She said. I smile at her and kissed her hand and pulled her to me,

wrapping my armsaround her, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I lov-er-um like you too." She giggled. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw

Kenzie making a gross face at us. I chuckled to myself. "What?" She asked. "Kenzie saw us." She made an 'o' with her mouth. I laughed at her expression and kissed her on the

neck, where she giggled again. I am so happy right now.

**So cute together 3**


End file.
